How It Changes Everything
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: AU story. Everyone knows what happened in the beginning. Villains booted off to the Isle of the Lost. Bla bla bla. But what if something else happened there other than the arrival of the descendants? Something that involves death.
1. How It Changes Everything

Once upon a time, long, long ago, well, 20 years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closet personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks basically all the really interesting people and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. Happily ever after for the heroes and happily never after for the villains right? Wrong.

12 years ago, a disease spread throughout the isle and guess who got it first? Mal. The daughter of the most evil and cruel villain in the world, Maleficent. So of course, everyone went to the mistress of evil's house to laugh and taunt her and her daughter for being so remarkably weak. As a result, the disease spread to almost everyone in the room, starting off the epidemic. And as if the disease and taunts didn't torment the four-year-old enough, Maleficent disowned her daughter and left her for death because she couldn't have an heir that was so weak and fell ill quickly.

Fate couldn't have been more cruel to the girl as she was left to suffer during the entire epidemic. All but a handful of who contracted it died. Everyone, except for Mal, who recovered from it were treated like royalty by everyone but Maleficent. Mal however, never fully recovered. She had been sick for so long and had a very high fever near the end of it, that her ability to move or feel her legs had been completely destroyed.

One day, little Evie Queen was walking along the streets to get some apples, the reddest she could. The inhabitants of the isle had been halved after the epidemic and it was so much easier to get food for her and her mommy. As she walked, she saw a girl laying on the ground. That was a common sight on the isle but there was something different about this one.

Her hair was so messed up that her mommy would be furious. It was also covered in so much filth that she could barely see the bright purple peaking through. Her skin was very pale and almost translucent. Evie could also clearly see what was beneath the skin, bones. They looked as if they were trying to break through the thin skin of the girl.

Evie went up to her and Mal couldn't help but stare at the bluenette. Her eyes were dull but pleading. They told Evie her entire story and without hesitation, Evie picked her up and carried her to a hideout that she shared with Jay and Carlos. The boys were so surprised to see their friend back so soon, what more with another being. Evie laid the smaller girl on the ground and started to take a random cloth from the floor. She asked Jay for a bowl of water and he got the some from the cleanest source he could find.

Evie quickly cleaned off some of the dirt covering the toddler. She then pulled out a set of her old clothes that were too small for her, from a secret cupboard, and told the boys to turn around before changing the girl. The younger was silent throughout the ordeal and let the older take control. Once the clothes were hung limply against her shoulders, the boys were allowed to turn around.

Evie held the girl against her and she snuggled into the warm hug, the first warm thing she had gotten in half a year. "What's your name?" Evie cooed at her. "Mal." The little one whispered before she fell asleep in the embrace.

Two years later...

Evie and Carlos were running around and creating chaos while Jay was back at the hideout playing with Mal. A few days after they found her, she started to open up. They soon found out that she was unable to move her legs. She was in denial at first but the trio helped her come to terms with it. Now, whenever she needed to go somewhere, Jay would carry her and Evie would help her with everything she needed. It was hard at first but now they've adjusted to their new life.

Jay was currently braiding Mal's waist length hair while the seven-year-old drew on a piece of paper they had found with a broken pack of crayons. The four of them had quickly become a family of their own with Jay, the dad, Evie, the mom, Carlos, the big brother, and Mal, the baby. The four of them wouldn't have it any other way. As Jay secured the braid with a broken elastic, Mal held up her picture. "Look, it's Evie, Carlos, you and me on your shoulders." Jay smiled. "It's perfect baby girl."

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this idea. And please Favourite, Follow and Review any ideas you might have for this story.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	2. They're Here Carlos, Evie and OMG!

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much for the support, 19 followers, 13 favourites and 6 reviews. I hope you enjoy this story and continue to review.**

 **Btw, I'm really sorry but I can't update until Saturday because I have exams.**

* * *

Mal's POV

I suddenly see a fuzzy face in front of me. "Where am I?" I asked and the blue figure answered. "We're on our date, remember? We were just talking about you. Are you feeling ok?" I could tell it was a guy by his deep voice. Suddenly, my head started to hurt from thinking so much. I tried to shake it off but it just hurt even more. "Mal... Mal!" was the last thing I heard before I was engulfed in darkness.

"Mal... Mal!" I bolted awake as Evie, Jay and Carlos screamed my name. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to see the three of them staring at me. "You ok Mally?" Carlos asked as he put his hand on my shoulder, telling me that's he's here for me. I nodded. "Boys! Out! Mal needs to get changed." They quickly left the room and Evie sat on the bed. "Is it the same dream again?" She whispered, knowing the boys were eavesdropping as usual. I nodded once again before wondering. "Evie?" "Mhmm." She put the brush down and started to braid my purple hair. "Do you think the dream could be more than just a dream? That it could mean something bad was going to happen?" She quickly tied off the braid and carried me into the bathroom so I could do my business and brush my teeth.

"It could. But it could also mean something good is going to happen right?" I shrugged with my mouth filled with expired toothpaste while she admired her handy work, a braided crown. "Now c'mon," she placed a short black wig on top of my hair. "Let's go get some breakfast." She picked me up and carried me out where I was handed to Jay who put me on his back and started to run in circles, making me squeal like a kid even though I was already fifteen. "Let's go baby girl." He said and the four of us were off.

The three of them climbed up the roof and when it came to the top, Jay sat me on the more stable part of the roof before he slid down first. Evie then followed behind. Once I was ready, Carlos pulled me onto his lap and the two of us slid down together. As we neared the landing, Carlos tossed me up into the air and Jay caught me with ease. The four of us then went to the market.

Evie picked up a few slightly spoilt apples from the seller's secret stash behind the stalls while Carlos swiped a few packs of chips from Ursula's mini fish and chips stand. Jay also grabbed some rotten fish while the lady minding the stall was chasing Carlos for taking the fries. I helped them in another way. I took anything within my reach and placed them in a secret compartment in my shirt. I got some things for Jay to give to his dad to sell at his shop, Evie some cloth to sow or do something with so her mom wouldn't be mad with her for not practicing and gears and other stuff that I though would be useful to Carlos to make whatever he makes. Once we're done, we gathered and went back to the hideout.

"Anyone recognised Mal?" Evie asked as she sorted out the food and Jay took off my wig before massaging my legs, trying to see if I could feel anything. "No." Jay said, looking through the the things I took. Evie breathed a sigh of relief as she tossed us an apple each and headed towards the makeshift stove where Carlos had started a fire. "Good. There were a lot of goblins there today and they could've spotted Mal." Evie started to scrape the tiny bits of salt from the fries and onto the fish. She then smoked the fish and placed it on a plate before dividing them. Evie, Jay and I immediately started to eat while Carlos still rummaged through the bag. "Carlos, come eat." Evie ordered. "Just a sec. I think I've found the final piece that I need." Carlos grabbed something out of the bag and went out of the room. A few seconds later, all we heard were hammering, drilling and metal clashing with metal.

Finally, Carlos stepped back in with something behind him. He moved towards us a little more before he pulled it out. As soon as he did, the three of us where shocked. "Carlos! It's amazing." Evie said, looking at it in awe. "Good job buddy." Jay slapped him on the back. Then, they turned towards me, waiting for whatever reaction they will get. I just raised my arms up. "Help me." He understood and lifted me onto the wheelchair. As soon as I was seated properly, Carlos started to push me around a little. After a while, I decided to do it myself. It was hard at first but after so many tries, I finally did it. They cheered as I wheeled myself over to our broken table and continued to eat with them. Soon after we were done, the three of them had to go back home for a while to be "evil" for their parents. I just sat at the hideout and drew while celebrating my new mobility.

* * *

1 year later

Ben's POV

I look out to the Isle of the Lost. It always looks so dark and gloomy that I feel like it has never seen sunlight. Lumiere turns my head as he gets the measurements for my coronation suit and the leather lining to fit inside the crown and make sure it didn't fall off my head. Just then, mom and dad came in. "How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby." Dad said, arm in arm with mom. "He's turning 16, dear." Mom said her playful banter with dad starting as usual. "Hey, pops." I greeted.

"16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was a least 42." Dad teased and mom countered. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." "Ah, it was either you or a teapot." Dad continued until mom hit him gently with a shirt. "Kidding." "Mom, Dad..." I tried to get their attention and attempted to step down from the platform only to be warned by Lumiere. "I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." I reasoned with them.

 **"** The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?" I knew dad would be furious. "We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them." I tried to explain as calmly as I could. "Have you?" Dad said angrily and mom tried to calm him down. "I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?" I smiled at mom for giving it a chance. "Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... and maybe Maleficent." I tried to list them out as nonchalantly as I could.

I soon hear a door slam to emphasise dad's loud voice. "Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!" "Dad, just hear me out here!" I pleaded. "I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes." Dad's temper is becoming beastly right now but I know that if I stand my ground, I will win. Mom then cuts in. "Why maybe Ben?" "Maleficent's daughter's name has been on and off the census for 11 years so were unsure if she's still alive." I say sadly, then continue. "Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?" "I suppose their children are innocent." Dad relents before walking out. I think the part about Maleficent's daughter possibly being dead softened him. "Well, well done." Mom patted me on the shoulder before joining dad out the door.

* * *

A week later on the Isle

Evie's POV

Jay, Carlos and I are back at the Bargain Castle that our parents share, no rent, from Maleficent. As soon as we enter the building, little Mal kicked the three of us on our shins before climbing up to her mother's lap. "That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent cooed at the three year old who gave a toothy smirk. I snarled at the little girl before walking over to mom. I hate that three year old mini Mal. Maleficent replaced Mal with another child and they looked absolutely identical.

"Evie, my little evilette in training. Maleficent has some news for you." Mom and I turned around, and so did Jay, Jafar, Carlos and Cruella. Maleficent looked at us blankly until little Mal nudged her mother and whispered in her ear. "Thank you pumpkin." Maleficent said as she stood up with mini Mal at her hip. "You three have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon. "What?" The three of us said, sharing a look that we all knew meant, 'What would happen to Mal?'

"I know, those nasty Auradonian prissy pink princesses-" Maleficent was cut off by me, saying "And perfect princes." earning a smile from mommy. "As I was saying." Maleficent said sharply. "Those nasty people wanted to take my Mal away too. They think that they could brainwash her into goodness while she's young but she'd be evil no matter what. Anyway, I've decided not to let them take her. She'll rule with me anyway once we take over the world."

The three of us secretly breathed a sigh of relief at that, knowing that the older Mal was chosen too. "We're not going." Jay quickly said. "I don't do uniforms, unless it's leather. You feel me?" Jafar high-dived his son who continued in their 'Evil' charade. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Older Mal, Jay and I knew Carlos was well aware that dogs didn't actually do that but continued to pretend for his mother and his life's sakes. "Yeah, we're not going." The three of us said after that.

"Oh, you're thinking small, kids. It's all about world domination." She sat back on her chair as mini Mal tugged at the horns. "You will go. Ow. Stop it Mal! You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Mal! I'm warning you! Easy peasy." Maleficent explained while scolding mini Mal. "What's in it for us?" I asked, secretly being excited to go and just saying it to please mom. "Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns." Maleficent said looking at her three year old who decided her horns was a good tool to scratch her butt. "Um, I... I think she meant us." Carlos cut in.

"It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asked the toddler who nodded eagerly. "Then go make EQ suffer. The kid nodded again before going to pull mom's hood off and pulling at her hair and using it as ropes to climb up and down, torturing my poor mother. I then went to help mother to get the spawn of Maleficent out of her hair.

"Please ask Mal to stop." I begged Maleficent as Mal untangled herself from mom's nest of hair and went to bounce on mom's lap. "Well, then get me the wand and Mal and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my sceptre, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!" Maleficent bargained. "Our will." My mother still tried to include herself whilst in pain and the other two parents nodded. "Our will, our will." She says, a little too quickly.

"And if you refuse, you three are grounded for the rest of your lives." Maleficent then continued. "What?!" The three of us shouted and suddenly found our lips closed shut. My eyes started to burn and I'm pretty sure Jay's and Carlos' did too. Finally, all of us had blinked. "Fine. Whatever." I spoke for all of us. Secretly I was excited to go. Mal could finally be checked for why she can't walk and we'd be free from being evil and creating mischief that we didn't want to. "I win." Maleficent said out loud but internally I know we had won.

"Evie, my little evilette in training, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." Mom said and I knew what was coming next. "And lots and lots of mirrors." We said simultaneously and I laughed. "No laughing! Wrinkles!" I quickly stopped just to keep up the act because honestly, I don't even care. Mal has showed us that we had to be thankful as we are and even a slightest change in appearance didn't matter as some people don't have what we do.

"Well they're not taking my Carlos. I'd miss him too much." Cruella said, surprising all of us. "Really mom?" Carlos asked in shock. "Yeah! Who will touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet." Cruella explained and we understood. "Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." Carlos said, downplaying his excitement. "Carlos, they allow dogs in Auradon." Cruella said, trying to scare Carlos. "Oh no, I'm not going." I could see Carlos crossing his fingers, telling us otherwise. Maleficent's groaned.

"Jay isn't going either. Jafar suddenly said. "I need him to help me restock the shelves at my store." He then turned to Jay. "Now what did you score. Jay pulled out all the things Mal had taken for him and laid them on the table. Jafar showed no interest until he pulled out a lamp. "It's useless dad. I've tried." More like Mal tried. She always tries it first just incase it really works and she could wish for herself to be healed.

"Evie's not going anywhere until we take this unibrow away." Mom suddenly said and I "gasped". Maleficent's then shouted. "Hey! Have you forgotten who we are?! We are the most feared villains in the land people use to cower at our names. We need to get our revenge on Snow White and the seven dwarves, Aladdin and his magical genie, and every puppy that escaped your hands." Maleficent's said angrily before Cruella went crazy. "Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get baby!" Cruella started laughing crazily while talking to the stuffed dog on her shoulder. "And I, Maleficent, will get revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless prince." The villain sneered at that.

"Villains! Our time has come." She said happily before turning to mom. "EQ, give her your magic mirror." She commanded and mom handed me a mirror she used to check her reflection 24/7. "This is your magic mirror?" I said, unimpressed. "It's not as it used to be, but then again neither are we." Mom joked. "It will help you find anything." Mom explained. "Like a prince?" I asked her with the first thing that came to my mind and would please her. "Like my waistline." She joked again before Maleficent cut in angrily. "Like the magic wand?! Hello." "Hello." Being trapped on this isle has probably made all our parents crazy.

"Remember when we were terrifying people and making mischief?" Maleficent then asked. "Ahh. Like it was yesterday." Mom reminiscence. "Now, you three will be making your own memories." Maleficent said. "By plotting how to steal the wand." Then the car horned. The three of us quickly stuffed whatever we had, which was little since the rest of it was at the hideout.

"Who's the fairest of them all?" Mom asked one last time. "Me." I said before she gasped. "You." I then said and she said, "better." Once mom went out, I sneaked Maleficent's spell book from the freezer so Mal could use it if she needed to. "Repeat our mantra." I heard Jafar quickly order and Jay reply. "There's no team in I. "Hurry up. Your making me tear up." Jafar said pushing his son out while stuffing his jacket with things.

As we entered the limo, I could tell that Maleficent was watching us with mini Mal at her hip. We quickly loaded the trunk and entered the limo. As soon as we did, we told the driver we had to take more of our stuff from somewhere else and he drove us there. At the hideout, we grabbed the now foldable wheelchair, courtesy of Carlos, all of Mal's things and ours and Jay lifted Mal up. She was still quite small after being malnourished for a year so she became a little stunted in her growth. We tried all that we could at first to help her grow more but it was no use since there was only so little food on the isle.

The driver was still in the limo and we whispered while we were explaining to Mal so he didn't know about the extra person. The ride to Auradon was quite short as we mentally prepared ourselves for what was to come. Once we arrived, Carlos came out first, followed by myself and Jay. Then before Jay was able to pick Mal up, the limo started to move. Jay started chasing after it while hitting the boot, making the limo finally stop. Jay then turned with his back facing the car and Mal put her arms around his neck while he pulled her up. They then joined the duo to face the shocked faces of the Aurodonians.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Pinksakura271-Thank you for the idea. I hope you enjoyed the way it played out in the story. Please continue to review.**

 **Guest#1-I'm glad you like it. Thank you for the review and please continue reviewing.**

 **MusicFreak2460-Thank you thank you thank you so much. I'm glad you like my story and I can assure you that your wish will be granted. Please continue to read and review my story.**

 **OddDangerSpiritualCyber17-No thank you but feel free to continue reading and reviewing my story.**

 **Malifacter0605-XxKINDSOULSxX-I'm glad you think so and enjoy my story. Please continue to support this story by reading and reviewing.**

 **Guest#2-They're all about the same age but Mal is treated like she is a little younger because she needs a little help here and there. I hope this chapter explained it a little better. Plus, it was just an example of how much like a family they are.**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please continue to Read, Follow, Favourite and Review.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	3. First Day At Prep

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much for the support, 33 followers, 27 favourites and 18 reviews. I hope you enjoy this story and continue to review.**

 **Btw. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier but I hope this super long chapter makes up for it.**

 **Ps. Is anyone taking or has taken IGCSE First Language English because I could really use some tips.**

* * *

Mal's POV

"You ok Mal?" Evie asked once Jay and I were beside her. I nodded and saw her and Carlos sigh in relief. I looked around from my vantage point and I could see the gaping mouths of the students assembled at the school's entrance. I tried to sink down a little from Jay's back but he must've thought I was slipping since he pushed me back up. I then decided to just duck my head behind Jay's, hoping he will finally understand. He didn't and I felt like I was shrinking under the intense scrutiny and judgemental looks from the kids.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." A lady in blue says once she seemed to have gotten over her initial shock. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." She says with a little curtsy. "The Fairy Godmother? As in bibbidi bobbidi boo?" Evie suddenly asked, surprising the others and I, making me peek out from behind Jay's shoulder to see what made Evie say something like that. "Bibbidi bobbidi you know it." The headmistress replied with a smile. "Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand, warm smile. And that sparkly wand." Evie looked as if she couldn't control herself. "Well that was a long time ago, and I always say, don't focus on the pass or you'll miss the future." Fairy Godmother was completely oblivious to what Evie was implying. She would definitely not last a day on the isle.

I gently tug on Evie's sleeve, urging her to stop but she was either too focused or completely ignoring me. Maybe both. Good thing this boy, that somehow looked familiar, started to talk, breaking Evie's focus on Fairy Godmother. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." 'Ben' says before a girl in a prissy pink dress interrupts. "Prince Benjamin, soon to be King." Who is she bragging for? Him or herself? I could tell he was slightly nervous as he chuckled after that.

"This is Audrey." He introduced before she interrupted again. Does she not have a filter? "Princess Audrey. His girlfriend." She held his hand. "Right Bennyboo?" That sounded a little harsher than I thought Auradonians would do. "Ben and Audrey will show you around." Fairy Godmother smiled. "The doors of wisdom are never shut." She then suddenly says in an extravagant manner, pulling apart Ben and Audrey's entwined hands. "But the library hours are from 8 to 11 and as you may have heard, I have a thing about curfews." She reminded before instructing the band and everyone else to follow her back to the school's main building. As they went, I could feel their gazes burning holes in my back and hear their hushed whispers due to fairy hearing.

"It's so so so good to finally meet you all." Ben said as he shook hands with Carlos, who had a little more than a little chocolate from his fingers due to him eating them while tossing some to me back in the limo. Ben licked his now chocolate covered finger. "This is a momentous occasion and one that I hope will go down in history as the day our two peoples began to heal." He continued as he shook Evie's hand then Jay's, once Jay knew I was secure with only one hand supporting me. As soon as Ben let go, he lifted up my limp leg and jiggled me back into position.

Ben then turned to face me and stuck his hand out. "Hi." I said shyly, slightly waving my hand to him. He then lowered his hand, knowing I wasn't going to give him a bigger response than that. I don't know why but something about him makes me nervous. Or maybe it's the new surroundings that I'm not used too.

"You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what, I totally do _not_ blame your mother for trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh! My Mom's Aurora, Sleeping..." The prissy pink princess suddenly butts in and I couldn't control myself. "Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." Jay's grip tightened around me, preparing for an abrupt need to escape while Evie stood beside me, rubbing my back. Carlos stood by my other side, letting me know he was here for me as well. "Water under the bridge." She then asked with a fake smile. "Totes." I said with the highest pitch voice I could. We both then laughed awkwardly and sighed.

"Oh and, I pity this boy over here, what's your name? For having to carry you for so long. Why don't you come down and walk." The four of us froze and I felt Evie's hand tense against my back while Jay's soft back became rigid. "The name's Jay, and I'm perfectly fine with carrying Mal." Jay said, roughly. "I know but you're bound to get tired so why don't you let Mal walk on her own, she's not a baby." The four of us knew she was just trying to get on my nerves. "Jay, if she doesn't want to walk, maybe I could carry her if you're tired." Ben suddenly suggested and stretched out his arms towards me. I curled in towards Jay's back and everyone understood my answer. "Do you want your chair?" Evie then whispered in my ear and I shook my head. She understood. They knew I had become uncomfortable and frightened in new places and circumstances so I would close off more than usual.

I think Ben finally realised that Jay wasn't going to put me down and that I wasn't going to walk so he decided to start the tour. He started by taking us around the campus grounds and showing us all the things that we could do at the school like tourney, archery, gardening and lots of other stuff. All the while, I could tell that Audrey was sending glares in my way. I don't think I had done anything wrong to the princess so I'm not sure why she's mad at me. I just decide to tune out her commentary on the sites Ben decided to show us.

After walking for a while, we headed into the school. Once we reached the main hallway, I could tell people were looking at us weirdly and that they were pointing at me. After a while of it, I started to feel timid and shy so I duck down behind Jay, much to Audrey's amusement. "Hey Mal. Why don't you come down and walk." Audrey started again. I tensed up. Evie saw this and extended her arms towards me. I nudged Jay to tell him I was switching places so he held me loosely. Once my arms were firmly around Evie's neck, she pulled the rest of my weight onto her.

"C'mon Mal. Stop being such a baby and a spoilt brat. Come down and walk. It's not like you don't have legs or something." Audrey continued in the loudest voice possible for a conversation. That struck a nerve but I just tried to ignore it. "And don't act like your too 'good' for this school because newsflash, your not." If I didn't already have everyone's attention on me from the minute I was carried in, I'm pretty sure I did now.

I suddenly felt my chest tightening. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I started trying to take deep breaths, getting in all the oxygen I need but it was no use. I started to feel woozy from the lack of oxygen and I'm pretty sure Evie realised it too from the way her arms tightened around me and her heartbeat getting frantic. "What's our dorm number?" I heard Evie shout but it sounded like it was miles away. "0809." Sounded a whisper and before my mind could process it, I felt the wind rushing through my hair as I tried catching my breath. I finally heard a door slam as my vision started going hazy. I felt myself going limp without any strength left inside me.

"Just a minute Mal." I heard a whisper and I was suddenly lying on something soft. I suddenly felt cold with the lack of body heat around me. 'Where's Evie?' My mind screamed as my breathing got even more frantic if that was even possible. I then felt a body slide down behind me before two more were in front of me. "Shh. It's ok. You're fine." I heard a voice call out from behind me as I felt a hand rub my back. I then felt something else grab my hand and massage it in a way only Jay and Carlos knew. "Relax Mal, everything's ok. It's just us. You're fine." Those were the last things I heard before I felt myself stop breathing and everything turned black.

* * *

Evie's POV

I hate Audrey with every fibre in my being. She just had to torment Mal, didn't she. Couldn't she have just back off and let us do our things the way we do? Why did she have to judge Mal for being carried all the time? Auradonians are way too judgemental. They have no clue what Mal has gone through and yet they think that they can tell us what to do. I'm starting to regret ever coming here because these so called "heroes" are actually acting like villains.

Poor Mal. She panicked until she passed out and it's all those prissy pink princesses and perfect princes' fault. I hugged my purplette as she slept and the boys did too from the other side. As we formed the barrier around Mal, I could tell our thoughts were similar, "We have to protect Mal more than ever now." I'm pretty sure we stayed in this position for a few hours and probably even fell asleep because the next thing I know is that there is a knock sounding at the door. I didn't want to wake Mal up, especially since she was peacefully asleep so I asked Carlos to answer the door since he was the furthest from Mal. As he went to answer the door, I fingered through the chest length purple hair. It's actually down to her waist but the hairdos we use to make sure it's all in the black wig makes it stringy and frizzy. Maybe now that we're in Auradon, we won't have to and can let her hair loose and free. She would look so much cuter that way.

* * *

Carlos' POV

Getting up from the mat on the floor, I quietly tip toe to the door knowing Mal's heightened fairy hearing sense could hear things easily. I opened the door to find Ben there alone. I put a finger to my lips before asking "Can I help you?" I could tell that Ben was trying to look through the small crack in the door so I blocked him. Finally, he gave up. "I was wondering if you guys would like to come down for dinner." He explained. "Hold on a sec." I then told him and went to ask Jay and Evie.

"Ben asked us if we wanted to go down for dinner." I explained and the two of them took a quick glance at Mal before turning back to me. "Jay, what if you and Carlos go down for a while, eat a little and have a feel of the school, then bring some back up for the four of us." Evie suggested. "Will you be fine here on your own?" Jay asked and she nodded. He kissed her and Mal's forehead before getting up. "If anything happens, you know what to do." She nodded once again. Jay and I then closed the door as softly as possible and walked down with Ben keeping the talking to a bare minimum.

Our plan was to get some food and get back to the girls. Mal's panic attacks are rare but extremely serious. Once, it was so bad we had to knock her out before it started again for the seventh time in a row. As soon as we reached the cafeteria, the noisy room went pin-drop silent. Jay and I ignored their stares and went to get the food from the Buffet Line! As we did, we heard whispers. I prayed with all my might that Jay wouldn't hear them bit of course, he did.

* * *

Jay's POV

I was looking through the buffet line for food that Mal would want to eat. She wasn't a picky eater, none of us were since we couldn't afford to be on the isle. Mal, though being the daughter of the bitterest villain of them all, loved sweets and goodies, and would probably need some of those to make her feel better after the panic attack, so it was a no-brainer to get her the little pastries that I could see were topped with creams and sugar. She also needed the sugar to keep her energy up since her body was naturally weak after she had fallen ill all those years ago. I also had to get her some fresh meat, the one on the isle was practically rotten with flies stuck to it with blood. She also needs some greens because if I didn't get any, Evie would definitely kill me before I even had a chance to escape. Hopefully they taste better than the vegetables on the isle because those tasted horrible.

While picking out the food, I could hear whispers from the tables nearby. "Do you think they got rid of the girls?" A guy asked his friend beside him. "Maybe. It's a shame though. The blue one was pretty." The friend said back. "Yeah, but did you see the purple one? She clung onto the bigger guy as if her feet were too good to touch Auradon soil." Another guy cut in. "Looks like Auradon's not good enough for Miss Little Daughter of Maleficent." The first guy continued and I had enough. I slam Mal's tray on the counter along with mine and stormed up to them.

"Who are you to judge Mal and Evie? You don't know what we've been through so don't you go judging us for what you don't understand." I said, barely able to control my instinct the seriously hurt those people for talking about my sisters like that. "And don't worry, they're still here." I gave them a glare before going back to the line where I saw that Carlos had gotten enough food for the 4 of us. I sent him an apologetic look before grabbing two of the trays and we headed back to the dorms. On the way out, I saw Ben trying to wave us down but we ignored him and continued walking.

* * *

Evie's POV

I knew the boys weren't going to belong but I didn't want to wake Mal up just yet because she looked so peaceful. So I decided to get up and make myself more presentable. I quickly combed through my blue hair and rebraided it before smoothing out the wrinkles in my skirt. I then unpacked what little stuff Mal and I had brought over. I decided to do Mal's bag first since she had the least stuff. I pulled out the now foldable makeshift wheelchair that Carlos built before pulling out a crumpled blanket I made from our old shirts that Mal liked to cuddle in when she was younger. I tucked it beside her and recognising the feel and smell, she unraveled it in her sleep and took out her purple teddy bear. On the isle, it was rare to have something like this but Jay and Carlos managed to find a broken one a few years ago so I dyed it purple and stitched it back up before giving it to Mal. It helped her sleep when she was sick or alone and afraid and we couldn't be with her. She hides it most of the time though since it would make her look even weaker on the isle.

I then unpacked the few pieces of clothes she had. Mal didn't really go out much since there wasn't much to do except steal. We mainly hung out at the clubhouse or take shifts to steal whatever we need and be with Mal. I also couldn't take too much fabric for her clothes or else mom would be suspicious especially since no one knew Mal was still alive. I smoothed out the clothes before folding some of them and hanging the rest on hangers. Then I put all of them into the cupboard on her side of the room. As soon as the clothes were properly arranged, there was a knock on the door. Knowing who it was, I told them it was open.

I then started to wake the little girl up. I knew she wasn't that little but to me I'll always think of her as the little girl I found on the ground. "Mal. It's time to wake up." I said, shaking her a little as the boys carried the trays into the room. For a brief second, I could see a sad look on their face before it morphed into the most familiar one on the isle. 'Whatever.' "What happened?" I asked as they passed me two of the trays.

They told me to not wake Mal up yet while they explained to me everything that happened at the cafeteria. I gasped as they explained and knew why they didn't want Mal to know. I know we might be overprotecting her but we don't know how she would react because she's sensitive. As soon as they finished explaining, they said it was ok to wake Mal up. I pulled her into a sitting position against my side and slowly let her wake herself up. After a minute or two she was awake. "You ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

She picked up the fork and started poking the strange food in front of her. "Try it Mal, it's ok." Jay said, gobbling down half of a pie. "Yeah. Try it!" Carlos encouraged with his mouth full. Mal still looked uncertain. "Ok Mal." She turned to me. "We'll try it together ok?" She nodded. And we both put a spoonful of something into our mouth. It was sweet and creamy with a hint of something tangy. I saw Mal smile a little and took another spoonful. "That's mango pudding, or at least what it's called at the counter." Carlos explained and I nodded. We continued eating the rest of the dinner and just talked about isle stuff that we might miss and how we have to go to school tomorrow. We finally called it a night when Mal yawned. We all knew it had been a long day today and we would need a lot of energy tomorrow so the boys took the trays and said goodnight.

I helped Mal in her bed, which she wriggled in because she said it was so soft, making me laugh. I then cuddle up next to her even though I had my own bed. It was more to assure her that I was there for her. Eventually, we both fell asleep.

A few hours later, I woke up with my eyes feeling like they were burning and as if I had no control over my limbs. I found myself getting up from the bed and walking out of the dorm. My feet somehow knew the way out of the campus and started walking to somewhere I didn't know off. After about a few minutes, I thought I heard something behind me but when I turned around no one was there. A little while later, my feet stopped in front of a building, the Museum of Cultural History. I gasped, suddenly realising what my body wanted to do. I tried to resist it but there was something that was controlling me.

Suddenly, I was scaling the walls until I reached the roof where I jumped into a chute and was led into a room. I looked around bed found myself in a room filled with statues of villains, specifically Mal's, Jay's, Carlos' and mine parents. They looked really scary and was probably what they looked like when they were "terrifying people and making mischief". My feet continued to wander until we reached a dark room with a cylindrical tube in the centre and inside it, Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Out of impulse, my hand tried to reach through the cylindrical tube of light, only to set off an alarm around the whole museum. I panicked but my body seemed to know what to do. It suddenly jumped to a height I never knew I could reach and landed on the roof of the building where I scaled down. It wasn't hard to do since my burning eyes seemed to light up everything. My feet then ran back to the dorm where I plopped onto my own bed, not wanting to wake Mal up, and the burning feeling soon stopped as I fell asleep.

* * *

Ben's POV

Today's the day the new kids arrive. I'm a little nervous. After making the announcement that I'm inviting them over to Auradon, I got a lot of mixed responses. Some were accepting and understanding but others were sceptical. Some parents were even threatening to pull out their children from Auradon Prep. I thought Auradon was a land of acceptance and kindness but I guess I was wrong since some are still prejudiced towards the villains.

I took a deep breath before heading down to the courtyard where half the school was waiting for their arrival. As I finally reached the entrance, I felt an arm loop around mine. "Morning Audrey." I say, not needing to turn around to see who it is. "Hey Bennyboo. I still don't know why you invited these villains here. I mean Auradon Prep is doing so well and adding them to the mix might cause chaos." She quickly went on a rant that was surprisingly not about herself for once. "Well Audrey-" I was cut off by the sound of the limo arriving.

I watched as the limo pulled up. A boy, who I'm guessing is the son of Cruella by the colour of his hair and clothes is Carlos, came out first. Then, a bluenette girl who should be Evie since she was the only girl of the group that agreed to come. Then another boy came out. He must be Jay since he looked a little Arabian like Aziz. Once Jay got out, the limo started to move since the door was an auto door and so the driver could park it.

Suddenly, Jay started chasing after it while hitting the boot, making the driver finally stop. I wonder what could be inside it that Jay couldn't let the driver take up to his room for him. And if it was that important, which judging by the looks on Carlos' and Evie's scared faces was, why didn't he just bring it out with him as he came out of the limo? Jay then turned with his back facing the car and someone's arms then wrapped around his neck. He then got up, pulling another girl with him. I was shocked, as I'm sure we're the others. Jay then carried her while running to rejoin the worried duo standing in front of me.

"You ok Mal?" I heard Evie ask once Jay and the girl called 'Mal', were beside her. I saw her nod before saw Evie and Carlos sighed in relief. I then noticed her looking around uncertainly and I just felt a strong pull to take her into my arms and assure her that she didn't need to be afraid of what I'm pretty sure was gaping mouths of the students assembled at the school's entrance. She then lowered herself a little more down Jay's back but he pushed her back up. She finally ducked her head behind Jay's like she was trying to hide from what I assume are the judgemental looks.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." Fairy Godmother suddenly says, breaking the awkward silence in the courtyard. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." She says with a little curtsy. "The Fairy Godmother? As in bibbidi bobbidi boo?" Evie suddenly asked, surprising me. I didn't know villains were interested in this kind of stuff. "Bibbidi bobbidi you know it." The headmistress replied with a smile. "Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand, warm smile. And that sparkly wand." Evie looked as if she couldn't control herself but please that she knew. "Well that was a long time ago, and I always say, don't focus on the pass or you'll miss the future." Fairy Godmother said, probably happy that even villains knew the tales.

I then realise it was my turn to introduce myself. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." I say before Audrey interrupts. "Prince Benjamin, soon to be King." My hopes of Audrey being calm just went down the drain. I just chuckled nervously to myself before continuing. "This is Audrey." "Princess Audrey. His girlfriend." She bragged as usual but I knew I couldn't say anything about it to her because that would be very rude and unprincely. I then felt her hand grab mine. "Right Bennyboo?" She asked and I just smiled.

"Ben and Audrey will show you around." Fairy Godmother smiled. "The doors of wisdom are never shut." She then suddenly says in an extravagant manner, a manner she is known for, and pulled apart Audrey's and I's entwined hands, making me slightly thankful. "But the library hours are from 8 to 11 and as you may have heard, I have a thing about curfews." She reminded before instructing the band and everyone else to follow her back to the school's main building. As they went, I just kept smiling.

"It's so so so good to finally meet you all." I said as I shook hands with Carlos, whose hands were sticky and I disregarded my etiquette lessons for a bit to lick my now chocolate covered finger. "This is a momentous occasion and one that I hope will go down in history as the day our two peoples began to heal." I continued as I shook Evie's hand then Jay's. Jay hesitated for a while and I was about to continue to Mal when he stuck his hand out. I shook it and when I let go, he jumped up a little for some weird reason.

I then turned to the beautiful purplette on his back and stuck my hand out. "Hi." I heard a soft voice say shyly, slightly waving her hand at me and I just felt like that was the cutest thing ever. I then lowered my hand, knowing that she probably was just shy or nervous about her new surroundings that she's not used too.

"You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what, I totally do _not_ blame your mother for trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh! My Mom's Aurora, Sleeping..." Audrey suddenly butts in and I couldn't help but groan internally. "Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." I saw the four of them tensing as I noticed Jay's grip tightened while Evie and Carlo stood closer. "Water under the bridge." Audrey then asked with a fake smile. I prayed this wouldn't happen but it did. "Totes." Mal said before the two of them laughed awkwardly and sighed.

"Oh and, I pity this boy over here, what's your name? For having to carry you for so long. Why don't you come down and walk." Audrey continued and I felt like we needed a talk later. I saw the four of them freeze in their spots. "The name's Jay, and I'm perfectly fine with carrying Mal." Jay said, roughly. "I know but you're bound to get tired so why don't you let Mal walk on her own, she's not a baby." I was fighting against all of my willpower to get her to stop talking then and there. Why can't she just let them be.

"Jay, if she doesn't want to walk, maybe I could carry her if you're tired." I suddenly suggested and stretched out my arms towards her. I don't know what in Auradon made me do that but I can't say that a part of me hadn't wanted to since the minute my eyes landed on her. I saw her back away from me and tightened her grip around Jay's neck. Maybe I was too forward so I didn't let disappointment show. I then saw Evie whisper to her before she shook her head.

After a few seconds, I decided enough was enough I and it was time to start the tour. I started by taking them around the campus grounds and showing them all the things that they could do at the school like tourney, archery, gardening and lots of other stuff. All the while, I could feel Audrey's death grip around my arm as she put in her own comments on the sites I decided to show them.

After walking for a while, there was nowhere else to go but inside the school. Once we reached the main hallway, I noticed a lot of people were staring at us the new kids. Suddenly, Audrey started again. "Hey Mal. Why don't you come down and walk." I felt myself tense up as I turned around to see what my "girlfriend" had done this time. I'm still wondering why on Auradon I made her my girlfriend. But then I realised that if I just broke up with her, Queen Leah will have a fit and do who knows what.

I then saw Evie as she extended her arms towards Mal and Mal switched from Jay's back to Evie's hip. As I got a full glimpse of the girl, I realised she was terribly small, way too small for a sixteen year old. She also looked quite sickly. "C'mon Mal. Stop being such a baby and a spoilt brat. Come down and walk. It's not like you don't have legs or something." Audrey continued in a loud voice and I felt heat rushing to my cheeks at the embarrassment the princess was causing. "And don't act like your too 'good' for this school because newsflash, your not." I felt immense pity for the villain kids. If they didn't already have everyone's attention on them from the minute they walked in, I'm pretty sure they did now.

I suddenly heard hyperventilating. My eyes immediately fell on Mal's as her face started to turn blue. I felt my heart break at the sight of her and I wished with all my might that I could help if it didn't make things worst. I saw the new kids getting frantic. "What's our dorm number?" I heard Evie shout before Audrey replied in a whisper, suddenly afraid and as timid as a mouse. "0809." They then ran off without bothering to take their schedules and maps with them. I just hoped that they would be alright and Audrey wouldn't bother them anymore after this.

I decided to let them be for a few hours as I went to clear my head. I think this would have gone much better without Audrey but always, she liked to insert herself in everything that happened. I let go of her hand and made my way to my dorm room. I really needed to rethink my whole relationship and these sudden new feelings of protectiveness that I hadn't felt before.

After deciding that it had been enough time and that it was almost time for dinner, I decided to get the four of them to bring them down to the cafeteria for dinner since they probably wouldn't know where it is. Once I reached the girl's room, since that's the only room number they know, I knocked the door. It took a few minutes but finally Carlos answered the door. He opened the door by a crack and popped his head out. He put a finger to my his lips before asking "Can I help you?" I tried to look through the gap between the door to see if everyone was alright but Carlos kept blocking me and I eventually gave up. "I was wondering if you guys would like to come down for dinner." I asked before he said, "Hold on a sec." and closed the door.

I waited for about a minute before the door reopened and Carlos came out with Jay. The two of them then closed the door as softly as possible and walked down with me while keeping the talking to a bare minimum. Once we reached, I left the boys to get their food along with the girls' and went to sit at my usual table where my friends had already gotten my food for me. Not too long after, I heard whispers starting.

"Do you think they got rid of the girls?" I heard someone ask. I didn't dare look around to see who it was since the feeling of protectiveness hadn't completely disappeared yet and I wasn't sure if I could control myself if I did. "Maybe. It's a shame though. The blue one was pretty." Somebody else said. "Yeah, but did you see the purple one? She clung onto the bigger guy as if her feet were too good to touch Auradon soil." Another guy cut in and I felt my temper boiling. "Looks like Auradon's not good enough for Miss Little Daughter of Maleficent." The first guy continued and I suddenly heard trays slamming on the counter.

"Who are you to judge Mal and Evie? You don't know what we've been through so don't you go judging us for what you don't understand." I heard Jay shout and even though I shouldn't feel this way because it was technically causing chaos, I was proud of him for standing up for them. "And don't worry, they're still here." I'm pretty sure Jay would've given them a glare as he finished. I then heard footsteps approaching our table as it was the closest to the exit and saw the two of them walking out, arms loaded with trays. I tried to wave them down but they ignored me and continued walking. I plopped my head into my hands for a second as I heard Chad start to talk. "Are you really going to let them go off like that?" I growled internally before blocking out everything and eating my dinner.

As soon as I was done, I told them that I was going to retire early and went back to my dorm. It wasn't even 9 yet but something was telling me that I'd need a lot of energy for tomorrow.

The next day, as soon as I got up and dressed, I went to the boys room first to see if they were up and to go get the girls with me. I didn't even get all the way to their room before I bumped into Carlos, Jay and Evie with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

Evie's POV

I woke up to the annoying alarm beside my bed. I groaned. I thought I would be free from annoying alarms once we left the isle but apparently that's something the isle and Auradon has in common. I got up and stretched before going to get ready for the day. I laid my clothes for the day along with Mal's before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do girl stuff. Once I was done, I grabbed my clothes and changed. As soon as I was done, I walked up to Mal's bed to wake her when I realised she wasn't there. I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming and frantically ran to the boys room, hopping they were playing a prank on me.

I knocked the door to the room the boys said they were in. I heard yawns before a muffled "it's open" sounded. I opened the door to see both Jay and Carlos getting up from the bed. I quickly looked around the room, getting the attention of both the boys and waking them up. "What's the matter Evie?" Carlos asked. "And where's Mal?" Jay continued. "That's the problem." I told them, realising that Mal wasn't here. "I can't find Mal." I explained and they immediately jumped out of bed, scrambling for clothes before following me out the door with the same thing on our minds. 'We have to find Mal.'

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **T-Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please continue to review.**

 **Malifacter0605-XxKINDSOULSxX-I'm so sorry for not updating earlier but I hope this longer chapter makes up for it and please tell me what you think of it.**

 **Guess-Thank you so much and I would like to think my exam went well with a few exceptions. And please continue to read and review my story.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Malifacter0605-XxKINDSOULSxX-Don't worry. This story is probably going to have more than 7 chapters if I can help it. Please continue to read, review and support my story.**

 **power214063-I'm glad you can't wait but I think you might have to wait a little longer until the next chapter or maybe even later to see if Mal can walk. I hope you continue to read to find out and review any ideas you might have.**

 **Amonimo-I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your review quite appropriately because I don't know Spanish so I had to use google translate but yes, I agree that Maleficent is a *censored*. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to update.**

 **scareedperson-Thank you so much. Please continue to read and review.**

 **Malifacter0605-XxKINDSOULSxX-I'm not sure when I can update because school is getting crazier as I'm entering my sophomore year of high school. As my school they combine freshman year and sophomore year into one so it's quite hectic right now. But I promise I will do my best to update as frequently as possible. Please continue to support my story and review.**

 **kuro sora wa-Thank you for the review and please continue to read and review.**

 **n-Mwahaha. It's just another way to be wicked. See what I did there. Anyway, thank you for your review and please continue to read and review.**

 **Guest-Thank you so much and I'm glad you think so. I'll try to update more so it'll be easier for you to find it next time. And please continue to read and review.**

 **Estamblu-I will and thank you so much for the review. I hope you enjoy payed this chapter and continue to review.**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please continue to Read, Follow, Favourite and Review.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	4. Sorry

Sorry if this gave you false hope for another chapter but I have to tell you something.

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I have not posted in a long time. Part of the reason is the usual laziness and stuff but there's also another reason. is **banned/blocked in my country** since last year and I had to use different websites just to read and it became quite a hassle. And I also didn't know whether I could post using the thing so...

Now I'm using the app. I hope it works. If you are reading this means that the story has a chance of continuing. I'm not sure when because I'm in my junior year this year but I'll try my best. Thank you for still following me through my stories. And dont worry, I still see and read every favourite, follow and review.


	5. I Found Her!

**I'm backkk!!! Get it? This chapter was actually written earlier, its just that I hadn't gotten around to posting it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Mal's POV

I awoke to the feel of Evie running her fingers through my hair. My siblings knew that I liked it so they did it all the time especially when I needed some comfort. I contemplated getting up when I heard Evie say that the door was open and the boys coming in. "Mal. It's time to wake up." I heard her say as she shook me. I didn't really want to get up yet since I was still sleepy and the feel of her fingers in my hair was so soothing I was falling back asleep.

After a few seconds, I heard Evie ask a question. "What happened?" Right at that moment, I felt the fingers disappear from my hair and I started to feel more awake. I heard one of them in my sleepy haze say not to wake me up yet and a whole bunch of other things but I couldn't decipher them because before I could, the hands returned to my hair and I fell asleep once again.

A few minutes or some time later, I felt myself being lifted up. I tried wriggling a little, eager to get back to the soft floor that I loved as a bed. I was still unwilling to open my eyes, knowing once I did, I'd have to face everything and everybody, including Auradon's bright sun. Realising that whatever or whoever was holding me up wasn't about to let me go anytime soon, I stopped wriggling and let myself relax against the thing or being for a few minutes before opening my eyes. I immediately winced as the sun blast me with their laser beams. Good thing Evie put me in a position where it wasn't direct or I'm pretty sure I would be blind by now. "You ok?" I heard her ask and I nodded.

I then realised the plate of weird food in front of me. I saw something that look like the stuff on the isle except the colours are brighter and definitely more Auradonian. Usually on the isle, food this colour had living insects or bugs inside and once Evie, Jay or Carlos saw it, it would be immediately flung off my plate and one of them would give me some of their share. It was because of this kind of food that Evie learned how to cook proper meals, or as much of a meal that you could get on the isle, other than potions.

I picked up the fork and started poking the strange food in front of me. "Try it Mal, it's ok." Jay said, gobbling down what looked like half of a pie. "Yeah. Try it!" Carlos encouraged with his mouth full. They looked like they were enjoying their food and that it tasted good. I looked at the, sceptically. From what I remembered during the first four years of my life when I was fending for myself was that something bad always came with something good like how I found out I couldn't walk once I met Evie, Jay and Carlos.

Evie probably realised I was still unsure since she just said, "Ok Mal." bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to her as much as I could since I was still technically leaning against her. "We'll try it together ok?" She asked and I nodded, still unsure. She opened up a cup of something and took two teaspoons before filling them with whatever it was. She held her's up while mine was left on the cup for myself to take. I grabbed the spoon, careful not to spill the solid thing that looked a little liquid. We then put it into our mouths simultaneously.

I just melted at the taste. It was the best thing ever, even better than Evie's cooking, no offence. It was sweet with a little bit of sour and it was really creamy and smooth. It had looked like the bottle of expired milk except way better. Before Evie could take another spoonful of it, I quickly grabbed the cup and stuffed it in my face, making the three of them chuckle. "That's mango pudding." I heard Carlos explain to Evie and I finally knew the name of the love of my life. 'Mango Pudding.'

We then continued eating whatever the boys had brought. I wanted to just eat all the sweet stuff, meaning whatever Jay or Carlos said was really sweet, but Evie kept taking them away and not giving it back until I ate a vegetable or some meat. I tried giving her my puppy dog face, making Jay and Carlos immediately try to get it back but she wouldn't budge so I just listened. The vegetables still tasted horrible but not as horrible as the ones on the isle and the meat was so much tastier than the fish from the chip shop. I ate till I was stuffed and was pretty upset with myself for not being able to finish it all since I knew where it was going to go but Evie made me feel better by saying she was going to put them in the small minibar in the dorm so I could eat it if I felt hungry.

We continued talking and talking until I felt sleep trying to crawl back in or my head making me unable to prevent the yawn from escaping my mouth. Evie, Jay and Carlos quickly realised and said that it was time to call it a night. The boys picked up the tray before kissing my forehead and wishing us goodnight.

Evie then lifted me up onto my bed which I had told her was unnecessary since the floor was so soft but she did it anyway. Once I was on it though, I never wanted to get up again. I felt myself sink into the cotton mattress that made me feel as if I was sleeping on a cloud. I wriggled, trying to pull myself out of this sinkhole I had put myself it, making Evie laugh before climbing in beside me and using her body to protect mine from the outside. I snuggled up to her for a little before we eventually fell asleep.

I felt the bed dip slightly and myself rolling deeper in before I allowed myself to wake up. As I open my eyes, I realised it was still in the middle of the night. I reached out my hand to Evie, going to ask her what happened when I realised she wasn't there. I turned and was just in time to see the door close shut right after the swish of a mop of hair. "Evie?" I called out, thinking it was just my imagination but there was no reply. I know she won't randomly go somewhere in the middle of the night, especially without telling me first. Even when she slept over on some nights, she would leave a note to tell me if she had to go somewhere while I was asleep so I knew to contact the boys if I needed anything.

I sat up and looked around, trying to figure out what was happening when I remembered Evie brought the spell book. With that, I could spell myself to be able to walk for a while since using the chair would make it harder to follow her. I used my arm strength to bring me over to the bedside table where the book was disguised as a diary using the cloth cover Evie made. I used whatever light that came in from the window and flipped through the pages till I came to the right one.

 _In my haste_

 _Let my feet feel the taste_

 _Of the ground so wide and nice_

 _Let my legs break free from ice._

I did some motions with my hands that something in made head was telling me to do and I saw green sparkles surround my lower body before dissolving into nothing. I felt the feeling of my feet return to me and I quickly pinched it, making sure it was real. I then got up slowly, not used to the idea or the feeling of walking. I stumbled a bit at first and missed the numbness when my toe stubbed the edge of the bed. I then muttered another spell.

 _On this dark night_

 _Though far from a race_

 _Make my steps light_

 _And filled with grace._

My footsteps felt effortless and so much lighter. I held in a laugh, happy that I was walking once again while thinking that this is a weird reason to start. I then started to run, trying to catch up with the fading sight of a blue being. I couldn't tell if it was because I haven't ran for so long or from the spell but I felt like I was going at a hundred miles a minute. I soon caught up with her but before I got too close, the second spell went away and I soon found my footsteps loud and heavy, and my body feeling heavier than it should. I saw Evie quickly turn in my direction, making me quickly hide behind a nearby wall. After counting a few seconds, I continued to follow her until I couldn't anymore.

I felt so tired and I knew the adrenaline was wearing off along with the spell. Shivers started to run up and down my spine as I suddenly felt to full breeze of the night. As the remnants of the spell wore off, I sat on a bench, making myself comfortable. Evie would come back this way later and when she does, either she'll spot me and wonder how I got here while taking me back or I'll wake up before she does and trail behind her. I used the last of my leg strength to curl into myself before resting my head on my hands and going back to slumber.

After my nap, I felt groggy and too weak to do anything. I tried lifting my head but it was as if there was a gong in my head with the monkeys pounding and cheering with it, making me give up the next second. I felt wet and sticky all over. The sun was starting to rise, telling me that neither of my ideas had worked but I couldn't bring myself to get up especially since it felt as if I was made out of lead. Finally, I could feel the consciousness leaving me again and I was powerless as my head rolled down onto the bench again.

Evie's POV

'Where in Auradon could Mal be?!' I thought to myself as Jay, Carlos and I made a map based on what Ben was telling us. He seemed a little calm but he didn't know the graveness of the situation. We have a person who can't walk suddenly disappear in the middle of the night. Ben had told Fairy Godmother that we had wanted a day to rest and get used to the place first before going to school and he was going to help us so she excused us from today's lessons.

After getting the rough idea of the school's map, I divided the areas to look. I would take the South of the school while Jay, Carlos and Ben searched the East, West and North. Ben then handed us these things that he and Carlos said were phones. I got a blue one and he handed me another purple one for Mal. Carlos got a black and white one while Jay got red and yellow. He hurriedly showed us how to use them, since I was getting anxious, and told us we had each other's numbers on speed dial. We then broke off, going to look for Mal in this strange land.

Ben's POV

I walked towards the part of the school entrance that was hidden so I wouldn't be seen and taken as skipping class which is bad for my reputation as the prince who is to be crowned King in less than a month. I had gone towards the maze when my phone started to ring.

"Hello? Prince Ben speaking." I said in a regal voice that I hated using. It looked so cold and old but dad said I had to use it or else no one was going to take me seriously as King. "Prince Ben, this is Sir Lance. There is a purple haired girl sleeping on a bench at Auradon Royal Children Park near The Museum of Cultural History. She looks quite pale and she's drenched from what is probably last night's rain." I held in my shock and quickly answered. "Thank you for telling me and I'll go get her myself right away." I told him, brushing away the suggestions of getting one of the knights to do it before hanging up the call.

I quickly ran. I know I should've called up Evie, Jay and Carlos but there was something that pulled me towards the unexpected purplette yesterday and a selfish part of me that I didn't know I had was coming out to play. I didn't take the bike knowing it was halfway across the school and it would be quicker to just take the 2 mile run. I ran until I reached the said placed and there she was. People were surrounding her but refused to go closer than 4 feet from her.

I pushed myself through the crowd and knelt in front of her. She was facing me and her bangs were stuck to her forehead. I quickly pushed them to the side as her burning skin made contact with mine. Ignoring the thought of the media and her soaked clothes, I picked her up. She started to squirm a little in my arms and opened her eyes. They were so glassy and unfocused. "It's ok Mal. I'm going to get you to the hospital." I told her as her gaze shifted all over the place before she started to convulse and shake her head violently, whispering, but what was probably to her screaming, "No!" I held her tightly for a few seconds before she went completely limp.

I started running faster than I had ever done before back to the school. Her skin was becoming increasingly hot to the touch and her skin was even paler than I remembered from yesterday. As I ran into the school, I bumped into Evie who yelled "OMG!" before following behind me. She then called up Jay and Carlos, telling them to go to the infirmary where we were taking Mal. She held a face of 'whatever' trying to look nonchalant, or as nonchalant as you can be running beside a guy carrying a collapsed girl in his arms, but her eyes told everything.

As soon as we entered the infirmary, I laid her down in a cot and a nurse immediately came over, gasping in shock. She quickly called the doctor and a couple of other nurses as there were no other patients in the room, and shooed us out. I stepped out as slowly as I could, reluctant to leave her and wanting to be with her even though I barely knew her. As soon as Evie and I stepped out and the door closed, Jay and Carlos ran in. "How is she?" Carlos asked out of breath as he and Jay walked towards Evie.

Evie's POV

"How is she?" I heard the boys ask. "I don't know. The doctor just got in and I think by the looks of it, it will take a while." I said and they wrapped their arms around my shoulder before pulling the three of us onto the plastic chairs. "On a scale of 1-10-" I didn't hesitate before answering Jay's question. "11." They looked at me, shocked. "That bad?" Carlos gulped and I couldn't help but nod.

"She was completely drenched and she was as pale as a ghost, almost as pale as she was eleven years ago." I whispered the last part so Ben wouldn't hear. The boys nodded at me to continue. "Her body was so warm as if it had touched the sun. I had to quickly remove my hand because it felt like it was being burnt. She looked so weak, even weaker than the last times." The boys nodded in understanding. With Mal's weakened immune system, she was more prone to sickness and diseases on the isle than anyone else. She would get sick at least once a year, and that was if she was lucky.

Whenever she got sick, the three of us would make up some weird reason to be away from home for a few days to nurse Mal back to health. Jay would just try to hold her down while I gave her a sponge bath and Carlos tried to get her to eat something or take her temperature. It was really scary for us since Mal was already so weak, a simple flu or cold would take her out for two weeks and it always left us unsure if she would survive. Another thing was that Mal was always trying to hide her sickness. She would make up some excuse like she had been up drawing or trying to learn from the books that Jay, Carlos and I lent her from our school the whole night so she was really tired. We always saw through her mask and made sure she got better.

We knew why she didn't want us to know and each time she rejected us, it broke our hearts further. Mal was afraid that if anyone saw her sick, they would toss her away or abandon her like Maleficent had. I wished Mal had never experienced that. It's bad enough she fell ill but to give up your baby for that was just cruel.

I was finally brought out of my thoughts as Carlos leaned my head on top of his. We shared a small smile as I continued to lean against my brother. I then realised a question that should've been asked earlier. "How did you find Mal and where was she?" I asked Ben, making him turn around from his spot in front of the door. He started to explain how a knight of his had called him and told him that she was there so he ran all the way there and back.

"Thank you." I told him and I knew Carlos and Jay felt the same. "Did anything else happen besides you picking her up to bring her here?" I then asked, knowing that sometimes things happened. "Mal started to convulse and said "no" before passing out. I don't know what she said no to but I just ignored it as I ran here." I nodded, knowing what the no was probably for. I knew it wasn't right to tell Ben as it should be up to Mal soon I just stayed silent. "Rest Evie." Jay then said. "We'll wake you when the doctor comes out." I felt the energy leaving my body as I relaxed into the embrace of my family.

Jay's POV

My head's starting to hurt from all the questions that are popping out from every crevice in my brain. 'How did Mal get there?' 'Why did she go there?' 'What happened to her?' Were the most prominent and loudest ones. My thoughts suddenly went darker. If someone did something to her there or she went there unwillingly, that person is never going to see the light of day again. I know it seems a little too harsh but this is my baby girl we're talking about.

I turned towards Carlos and I knew we were thinking the same thing. We are going to get down to the bottom of this. I nodded to the Carlos before turning to the mother of our pack. She was so peaceful, the exact opposite of just a few hours ago. It's as if all her worries were nonexistent in her dreams. A rumble then brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to Ben who smiled sheepishly before the worried look on his face returned and he continued to try to get glimpses of Mal through the small window. I didn't have to look at the clock to know what time it was.

"Hey Ben." I called out, breaking the silence once again. "Yeah." He said softly. "How about you go get yourself some lunch. The doctor wouldn't be out for a while anyway." He looked unsure but his rumbling stomach made the decision for him. "Fine. You guys want anything?" I wanted to shake my head but I knew we would need the energy to take care of Mal when we can go in. "Maybe some apples." I turned to Carlos and he nodded. "Anything else?" I sighed and shook my head. He looked a little reluctant but left anyway.

Carlos' POV

As soon as Ben left, I slid out of my seat and carefully shifted Evie so her head was on Jay's lap while the rest of her was stretched out on the seats. I then quietly walked to the place where Ben stood just moments ago, continuing his silent vigil for my sister. We may not be siblings by blood but we are siblings by love and love beats blood anytime.

I look through the window and what I saw was probably the worst thing that I have ever seen. Mal looked barely recognisable. Her already petite frame looked even smaller on the huge white bed and her paler than usual complexion made it almost impossible to tell where her skin stopped and the bed started. She was only in her undergarments but there were ice packs strapped around her, trying to bring down her temperature. I held my breath as my gaze shifted towards some of the scars tracing the bare skin that wasn't covered in ice. Mal's mom, though had only been with Mal for a short time, had abused her like crazy.

The scars ran up and down her arms, legs and was scattered across her torso. The largest one was right below her left shoulder blade, where her dragon birth mark / insignia lay and went diagonally up to the right. It was made up of 9 strokes of various depth forming the single word, MAL. It was no question as to how she got it on the isle but to those in Auradon, there would be a bus load of questions.

I could clearly see the questioning looks on the doctors' faces as predicted. They were a mix of sorrow, pity, confusion and shock. They whispered to each other as they took notes and ordered the nurses around. After a while, a nurse took a reading from one of the gazillion machines and things connected to Mal through tubes and wires, and gave a panicked look towards the doctor. One of them immediately rushed forward and whispers were shared before a blanket was tightly placed around Mal and the nurse picked up her phone, dialling a number so quickly that her fingers practically flew across the screen. In less than a few seconds, they burst out the door noisily and went through a door on the opposite side of the waiting room.

Evie woke up but I had no time to think about it and quickly caught one of the nurses trailing behind. "What happened?" I asked frantically as her heard more doors being knocked open. "We found abnormal brain activity so we need to take her to the hospital to get an MRI scan." By the time the nurse explained this, Evie was by my side. "Can we come along. We're the only family she has." Evie quickly asked. The nurse quickly glanced at our trio and looked a little uncertain before replying. "There's only enough room for one. We need enough space to care for the patient." I cringed at the professional terms and saw Evie turn to Jay, who nodded at her. "I'll go." She told the nurse firmly and they were off.

As soon as Evie and the nurse left, Ben came rushing in. "What happened?" He asked, out of breath. "We'll explain on the way to the hospital." Jay told him. "We're going to the hospital?!" Ben asked in shock. "No we're going to a cemetery. Yes we're going to the hospital." Jay said and I shot him an incredulous look. "Sorry. Too soon." Jay surrendered before Ben cut him off. "Guys! I still don't know what happened!" "Sorry. I apologised." Auradon was making me a softie. "Can you please just tell us how to get to the hospital." "We can take my car." Ben said, showing us the way. Jay and I followed while explaining everything.

Evie's POV

The nurses were nice. They let me sit by the side while they did things to Mal. I desperately wanted to reach out and hold her hand but her small frame looked even more fragile than usual amongst the tubes and wires that encompassed her. She looked as if she would break at any minute. She started to convulse as I saw the monitors jump up and down. The doctors and nurses immediately crowded around her, blocking any view I had of her. I heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a few panicked ones that I soon recognised to be Mal's.

If Mal continues like this, she's going to have another panic attack. I decided to do what we normally would do whenever Mal panicked and refused to let us in. Sometimes she would get really frustrated with herself or panic about not being able to do something and something along those lines, she would panic and lock us out from her room. It doesn't have a lock so we don't have to worry about emergencies but most of the time, we won't go in without knocking or at least telling her at first. We know somethings are hard for her so we have to be patient. And when she does have those few episodes, we each have a special song to sing that will help calm her down.

I knew singing would distract the doctors and nurses so I decided to softly hum Space Between instead. I knew Mal would be able to hear me due to her heightened fairy hearing senses, and soon enough, I heard the beeping significantly slow down before a whisper followed along with the tips of fingers in my direction. "Evie?" I quickly brushed the tips of Mal's fingers before it was pulled away from me. "I'm right here." I whispered back and the beats fell rhythmically once again.

I sighed in relief as I felt a hint of worry disappear. Suddenly, the same nurse slid into the seat beside me holding a clipboard and a pen. "Sweetie, we need you to fill this up for us. Fill whatever you know and just leave the rest blank. You can hand it to me as soon as you're done. And sign your name at the bottom." She explained. I nodded. I flipped through the three pages, trying to see what it was about and realised it was blank sheets of papers to fill Mal's particulars on. I scribbled through the papers with an occasional blank here and there, mainly on blood work and stuff. As soon as I was done, I handed it back to the nurse, who smiled at me in return.

A few minutes later, I felt the ambulance stop and saw the doors open. The nurses quickly pushed Mal down the ramp and I followed closely behind. They pushed past door after door as I trailed behind them until the nurse stopped me. I really wanted to be with Mal to comfort her but I knew there wasn't anything I could do right now so I resigned to sit on one of the plastic chairs. I while later, the boys along with Ben came running in. "Any news yet?" Jay asked and I shook my head. "They just brought her in." He nodded. The four of us then sat there, waiting for any news on Mal.

A few hours later, a doctor approached us, followed by the nurse from earlier. "Family of Mal Faery?" The doctor asked and Jay, Carlos and I stood up. "I have both good news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?" I didn't hesitate for a second before replying. "Good." The doctor nodded. "The good news is, within a week or so, Mal should be fine and back to normal. She is incredibly lucky since her fever was so high but we managed to lower it reasonably so she's stable now. As for the bad news...

 **Reviews:**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Guest- Thank you. I hope you enjoy the other chapters.**

 **Guest- Thank you for your kind suggestion but im afraid to do that because I dont want to disappoint you guys and girls if I don't update on time because of this thing called school. Anyway, please continue to read and review.**

 **Sprout789- Thank you so much. i hope youll enjoy the next few chapters.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **pinksakura271- See your review in Chapter 3.**

 **Chapter 3 (and Sorry):**

 **Malifactor0605-XxKINDSOULSxX- Thank you so much and please continue to read and review.**

 **power214063- I can't tell you but I hope this chapter answers your questions.**

 **scareedperson- Thank you so much. I hope you'll continue to read and review.**

 **Anomino- Thank you so much for your review. It's great to see that my story attracts readers from all over the world. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **ESTAMBLU- Here's a new chapter. Cant wait to hear (read) your thoughts.**

 **pinksakura271- Thank you so much for your super long review and I absolutely glad that you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest- I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you'll continue to read and review and enjoy the cliff hangers.**

 **Guest- I'm so happy you loved the cliff hangers and mysteries. I hope you enjoy them in this chapter.**

 **sable-rover- I hope you found your answer in this chapter. Thank you for your review and please continue to review.**

 **Guest- Here you go and thank you for your review.**

 **Babyd0ll.MK08326- I agree with you. Maleficent and Chad are just mean. Thank you for your review.**

 **Guest- Thank you for your review and here you go.**

 **LilLinkGirl- Thank you for your review and please continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Guest- Your wish is granted. Thank you for your review and please continue to read and review.**

 **sn0wy.mk21- Sorry it's not as soon as you wished but I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to review.**

 **Guest- Thank you and I won't give up. I'll just take a break and come back. Wattpad might be a good idea. I have an account already. It's Bytterfly_270901. Please do check out my account there.**

 **pinksakura271- I'm glad that it's not a problem and thank you for your review.**

 **Guest- Here you go. Thank you for your review and please continue to read and review.**

 **naturefox64- Thank you so much and I will not quit.**

 **Tanyla- Here you go and thank you so much for your review.**

 **Once again, thank you for your patience and so** **sorry about the long wait. Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review.**

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
